My Servant
by digei
Summary: Josh is the son of Sir Kirkpatrick and his personal servant is Brett. See what pranks he gets up to with Brett and sometimes Yoko. R&R please and I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Marthon.
1. Chapter 1

Just another boring day. Sigh. Another day ignoring all reading and scriptures my tutors have asked me to do. Another day lying in bed listening to the birds squawking outside. And another day getting my personal servant to run around for me all day.

Its actually really funny the way he literally believes everything I say. Like when I faked a fever and asked for my 'mother's ' home made cure, which is actually my favourite pudding, and he spent all morning hiding in the kitchen making President' rice pudding. It was delicious and I was extremely tempted to pretend to be sick the next day, but my tutor was back the next day and he can always see right through me.

I always find it very sweet and adorable when he toys hard for my comfort and, more often than not, my amusement. Which is why I hate it when my father orders him to his office. My father always grinds him into the mud belittling my darling servant for no reason what so ever. I don't know what it is, but Father feels he isn't looking after me properly and keeps referring to how my mother used to do things. Which is utter nonsense as my mother died when I was three years old. He can't possibly compare my mother to him, it just does not sum up to anything. However, he is completely in charge of him, where he goes, what he does, when he cleans my room, what time he gets my meals when I'm not dining with my father and so on. I can't believe Father feels the need to control so much of Brett's life. I know my past servants were horrid, but Brett is much better. I don't find it fair, technically he's my charge and I should have a say!

Unfortunately, for Brett, he has been asked to see my father again today. I don't think it is any thing too serious probably about the evening meal with neighbouring Lords and Knights. It's actually a ball, but Father refuses to call it that. It's going to be horrid. Robert will be there, Lord Kinsley's son, he's an arrogant fool. I detest him. Shame servants aren't allowed to converse with anyone it would be so much more fun if we could. Instead Brett has to stand at the side, in case I need anything, until I leave. He's still not used to events like these, says he feels awkward. I can tell, he constantly has his head down so I can't make eye contact with him, but it's always nice to meet the ladies.

Yes, the young Sir Kirkpatrick is very popular with the young Ladies, Duchesses, and even a few Princesses. Father thinks I should try to find one to marry, but none of them are what I would call my true love. Call me sad, but true love is the way forward. If I was thinking of settling down that was. There is far too much to see in this life to 'settle down'. I want to see the sea, sail on my own voyage to India and America, visit the Houses of Parliament and maybe meet the Queen when I'm there. My Fathers quite close to her so it would be interesting to see how she lives. Most of all though, I want to see the rest of this cryptic country. Not just the stately houses and my fellow Lords and Ladies homes, but the slums and market places, the battlefields and blacksmiths and most of all the real people who live there and the 'good folk' who work.

Like my good friend Brett, he's a real worker and I want him to show me the true village that exists outside the castle gates. The real version of it where the kids can play in the street whilst their mothers gossip and wash the laundry at the same time. Well, that's what Brett has told me. I think he's left out some of the finer details, but it sounds like fun. It would be so cool to see it for real, meet those people and live like them, if only for a little while. that's what I really want to do. Not sit inside this castle all day studying scriptures or learning how to fight. I want to live like them and forget this whole world floating above them.

It's just so unfair. No one understands. Brett says its nonsense, my Father would never allow me to leave my room if I told him and my tutor thinks I have my head in the clouds. Maybe I do, but so what if I do. It means I can dream.

I don't own any of the characters. They belong to marathon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters. They belong to marathon.

Later

"Hmmmmm", Josh sighed.

I should really call him Sir or Master, but he makes me call him by his first name. It's not proper though and I'd be strung up by his Father if he heard. But Josh thinks its silly.

"Hhmmmmmmmm" ,he sighed again.

"Is there anything you want Sir", I ask, though my words were muffled as I was collecting his clothes for the evening.

" It's Josh to you. You know that Brett", He whines.

" Is there anything you want JOSH then", I ask again not quite freed from the cloth so still quite muffled.

" I want to skip this ball tonight," he explains.

" You know that's not possible", I reply putting down the clothes down on the bed whilst Josh stands in front of the mirror. I pick up the first shirt and hold it up for him.

" Hmmm. I could if you took me into the village", he tells me slyly his eyes sliding towards me.

I frown, he would get in so much trouble if he wasn't present tonight, but he had been bothering me to take him to the village for weeks. I knew this would end in a debate and I really couldn't argue with him. It was extremely taboo so I took the safe route.

"You've been to the village many times, " I grit my teeth trying to keep my voice neutral, " what would be so different this time".

" You know what would be different Brett," he growls turning around to face me, "I've never seen it without the whole village being washed, the children being put away and hearing the same things they've been told to say. Its just not natural."

I feel ashamed. I should be honest with Josh he looks after me, but it's my job to look after him and I can't let him get into trouble or hurt.

" I'm sorry, but your Father would be furious," I attempt to reason with him, but he cuts me short.

" I wouldn't let him blame you Brett. I have asked you to do this for me. It's me who wants to skip this stupid 'evening meal'".

" I wasn't thinking of myself," I mumble quietly.

Josh laughs and ruffles my hair. I manage to smile back through my thoughts. I could take him and he would be so pleased ,but he might never be allowed out again. Just then Josh had gone back to trying on the shirts I had laid out, leaving me to my thoughts. I don't want to disappoint him he's so good to me. Treats me like an equal, but that's just Josh, going against all rules in society as if they don't exist even in front of his tutor and father (sometimes). His tutor is always disgusted and glares at me whenever he sees him, often taking me out of the room so he can talk privately with Josh.

"I heard Lady Yoko will be at the event this evening, don't you want to see her," I plead with him, even putting my hands together.

"Hmmmmm," he sighs again.

I really don't want to upset him. Oh I think I have he's not looking at me and is heading for the bathroom. I wince as he slams the door. I've really done it now. Josh says its his dream or life long ambition to be an equal, but I don't want him to see life as it can be, he's too good for it. I busy with myself with choosing the clothes that would please his Father, contemplating what I should say when he comes out. I should really say nothing and disappear. Like a servant should, but that might anger Josh more. He hates it when I follow servant procedures that we all know off by heart or should do. Like I mentioned before, he naturally pushes all boundaries to their limits and expects me to do too. It's not that simple though.

Josh needs to come out of the bathroom. He has half an hour till the evening starts and he's not dressed. What do I say to get him out of there? He's doing it on purpose, but it's my fault.

"Is my son ready yet?," I voice growls.

I jump. I didn't realise Lord Kirkpatrick had entered the room. Oh dear what am I going to do.

"Yes Sir," I reply quietly, "He's just freshening up,"

I'm cut off.

"I don't need to know what he's doing," He yells at me, "I need him downstairs to greet our guests so make sure he is ready. Otherwise you will be receiving the whip. Understood."

It was a statement not a question, but I nod my head as quickly as I could anyway. He leaves immediately afterwards, but his threat hangs in the air. I need to get Josh ready now or who knows what his father will do.

" Sir you need to come out," I plead through the door, "You're wanted by your father. Please come out."

Josh doesn't say anything, but I'm not sure if he can hear he seems to be making a lot of noise. Oh no oh no oh no. Ok stop panicking. You just need to bribe him out. Yes. But what to bribe him with. Oh no.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to argue with you Sir. Please come out, I need to get you ready," I plead , more loudly this time though.

" Stop calling me Sir," Josh yells back.

Oh no oh no oh no. No wonder he isn't responding I've gone back to proper servant mode. I always do that when I'm around my other superiors. I'm doing this all wrong.

" Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry," I mumble.

"You can stop that as well," he yells through the door, " You are not a slave. You are my friend."

I didn't realise I was mumbling. I was trying to figure out how to get him out of the bathroom. He sees me as a friend. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me.

" Some friend I am if I keep angering you," I mutter darkly, " And get you into trouble."

" Don't be silly," He laughs, "I'm getting myself into trouble."

" But your father wants you in the main hall as soon as possible," I explain, " He won't be happy if you're not there."

"That's putting it lightly," Josh laughs again.

" Please you need to come out and get ready," I sigh when I get no answer, " What do I need to do to get you out of there".

I didn't realise how whiny I sounded then because Josh laughed again and tutted teasingly.

" Do you really have to ask me in that manner," He mocks me, I think, "Now ask me properly."

Sighing I reply in the proper manner, I have to be reminded to do this, hoping I can get him out of there.

" What can I do to persuade you to go to the evening meal your father wishes you to be at tonight," I reply, " And make it more enjoyable."

I almost forgot that. Always in your masters best interests. Always in your masters best interests. Always in your masters best interests. I'm jogged out of my stupor by Josh's laugh. What is he laughing at now.

"That's a little too formal, but I'll buy it," he said.

" What?" I yelp.

_I'm then flung backwards. I hit cold hard slabs of stone. Great, face smashed into a prickly wood door and back slammed against stone. I really don't think I can move, but I can see Josh's feet. They're going back to the bad were the shirts are. Does that mean he meant it? He's going to go to the ball!_

_Scrabbling upwards, and falling back down onto the floor, but I try again, and reach Josh. I reach for the shirt he is holding, happily tugging on it so I can dress him. But he doesn't let me have it. My smile drops and I frown at him. _

_It's only then I realise what I had just agreed to, and there was no going back. _

_I tried to groan inwardly, but I couldn't._

" _No, I grumbled, " I didn't did I?"_

_It was supposed to be rhetorical question._

" _Yep, subconsciously you agreed to something I've always wanted to do," Josh smirked, "I'm one step closer to my dreams"._

_He paused and sighed dramatically. It was obvious how happy he was at the prospect of going to the village as if he really was a villager. I couldn't help myself though. I was almost crying at the thought of losing Josh in a crowd or coming back to find the whole castle waiting and looking for us. I would never see Josh again and he wouldn't even be allowed out into the courtyard anymore. _

_It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was only josh, but I still jumped._

"_ya jumped me ou'a me skin 'en" I grumbled speaking in my true tongue._

_Josh loved it when I slipped back into my original tongue. He said it sounded different coming from me and he often tried to mimic it. Today ,however, was different. He knew he'd had scared me and that was why I spoke like the slum kid I was. _

" _It won't be that bad Kid," he tried to console me._

_It wasn't working and he knew it so he tried a new tactic. _

" _What if I made a deal with you? Huh. What If I stopped getting you to make president's rice pudding," he suggested, " Or I taught you how to read."_

_He said that last part so quickly I almost didn't get it. It was like he had just realised something amazing. It tended to be like that with bribes for Josh though._

" _Teach me," I asked cautiously, " How to read? Really?"_

" _If it will make you feel better, then yes," Josh chuckled. _

_I must have been beaming at him because he ruffled my hair again and then gave me a huge hug. _

" _Well Kiddo, I have to go before Father come back and kills me," He explains as he heads to the door, somewhere between it all he'd changed into the first shirt I had held out for him, he looks vry smart and will please his Father I'm sure " But I will see you down there soon."_

_Josh then disappeared out the door. _

" _Oh and don't forget to wear that blue suit on my desk. My orders remember."_

_I once again groaned. _


End file.
